Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A news production system (NPS) may facilitate the production of a news program in the form of a media stream. In one example, an NPS may include multiple media sources and a production switcher, where outputs of the media sources are connected to inputs of the production switcher. This may allow the production switcher to switch between and/or combine multiple media streams output by the media sources, thereby outputting the news program in the form of another media stream.
There are various types of media, including for example, audio, video, or a combination thereof. As such, in one example, an NPS may output a news program in the form of an audio stream. In this instance, the NPS may transmit the audio stream to a radio-broadcasting system for broadcast. As another example, a media stream may take the form of a video stream or a combined audio and video stream. In such instances, the NPS may transmit the video stream or the combined audio and video stream to a television-broadcasting system for broadcast.
A media source may take a variety of forms. For example, a media source may take the form of a media server. A media server is a device configured for retrieving a media file, converting the retrieved media file into a media stream, and outputting the converted media stream.
As another example, a media source may take the form of a media effect engine. A media effect engine is a device configured for retrieving a media effect (sometimes referred to as a “page”), and running the media effect thereby outputting a corresponding media stream. A media effect may be stored as a file that includes instructions and other data (e.g., media) related to the media effect. By running the media effect, the media effect engine may generate and output a media stream based on those instructions. Media effects are commonly used as a means to generate animations, graphics, or other visual effects in the form of a media stream that can be overlaid on another media stream. For instance, in the context of a news program, a “lower third” media effect may be used to overlay a graphic over a lower third portion of a media stream.
As such, in one example NPS, a media server may output a first media stream while a media effect engine outputs a second media stream, and a production switcher may combine the two media streams (e.g., by overlaying the second media stream over the first media stream) to output the news program in the form of a third media stream. The production switcher may then transmit the third media stream to a broadcasting system (e.g., a television-broadcasting system) for broadcast.
A media effect engine may be controlled in a variety of ways such that it may perform the steps of retrieving a media effect and running the media effect. For instance, a user may control a media effect engine by providing it a suitable instruction via a user-interface. However, for a variety of reasons, this manner of controlling the media effect engine may be undesirable. Among other things, this process may be time-consuming for the user. In addition, it may be difficult for the user to ensure that the media effect engine performs such steps at appropriate times during production of the news program.
As another example, a controller device may control a media effect engine by providing it a suitable instruction in accordance with one or more application programming interfaces (API) that may be made publically available by the provider of the media effect engine or another entity. However, again for a variety of reasons, this manner of controlling the media effect engine may be undesirable. Among other things, it may be time-consuming for a user to configure the controller device to provide such a suitable instruction.
This approach may be particularly time-consuming given that different instructions may need to adhere to different APIs. For instance, an instruction requesting the running of one type of media effect may need to adhere to a different API than another instruction requesting the running of another type of media effect. In addition, it may be difficult for the user to configure the controller device such that it causes the media effect engine to retrieve and run a particular media effect at an appropriate time during production of the news program.